Egypt (Hatshepsut)
Egypt led by Hashepsut is a custom civilization mod by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Sukritact, Regalman, Wolfdog, Skaz8831, Natan, and TRO. This mod requires Brave New World, and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. It does not replace Ramesses' Egypt. Overview New Kingdom The New Kingdom of Egypt, also referred to as the Egyptian Empire, is the period in ancient Egyptian history between the 16th century BC and the 11th century BC, covering the Eighteenth, Nineteenth, and Twentieth Dynasties of Egypt. Radiocarbon dating places the exact beginning of the New Kingdom between 1570–1544 BC. The New Kingdom followed the Second Intermediate Period and was succeeded by the Third Intermediate Period. It was Egypt’s most prosperous time and marked the peak of its power. Hatshepsut Hatshepsut was born the daughter of King Thutmose I and Queen Ahmose. She became Queen when her father died and her husband (and half-brother) Thutmose II became Pharaoh. She and Thutmose II had a daughter together, but no son, and Thutmose II declared a son he had with a palace concubine to be his heir and successor. Thutmose II died in his early thirties while his son was still a child, and in her early teens Hatshepsut became the young pharaoh's regent, and thus ruler of all Egypt. Apparently, Hatshepsut liked the job and decided that she wanted to keep it. Declaring that the gods had appointed her as her husband's successor, she declared herself "King of Upper and Lower Egypt" and began wearing all of the trappings of a King, including a false beard. She didn't kill her husband's son, and some evidence suggests that they became co-rulers, Thutmose III in charge of the military, while Hatshepsut concentrated upon improving Egypt's commerce and infrastructure, and upon religious matters. Hatshepsut is known to have greatly expanded Egypt's commerce with Asia, Nubia and Libya, and she sent expeditions to far-off places that Egypt had never traded with before. She repaired many of Egypt's temples and secular buildings that had been severely damaged by invasion in years past. She constructed many obelisks and statues, and a striking mortuary building for herself and her father. Hatshepsut died sometime around 1450 BC, apparently of natural causes. Dawn of Man Blessings of Amun-Ra upon you, foremost and noble Hatshepsut. May the rivers of Egypt flow freely from your benevolance. As wife to the great King Thutmose III, you ruled jointly during an age of recovery and expansion. You organized and restored Egypt's ancient trade links, and oversaw the construction of many great buildings and monuments. It was with your dignity and prudence that the great wealth of Egypt would be ensured for ages to come. Honoured Queen, the coffers of the 18th Dynasty beckons your hand to guide its wealth once more. Can you bring peace and trade to Egypt? Can you erect great temples and monuments to the Gods? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: '''"I am the spirit of Horus, the body of Egypt: Hatshepsut, Queen of the Nile. I am to behold both beautiful and divine, and you are welcome to gaze upon me." '''Introduction: "I am Hatshepsut, abounding in years, the King of Upper and Lower Egypt, the daughter of Ra. Bring to me trade and I shall return peace in kind." Defeat: '"My heart swells as I watch my works crumble before me." '''Defeat: '"Witnessing this defeat aches my heart." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Trade Route. * 2 Magistrates/ Dignitaries.Rise to Power: Claims |rewards = Three Merchant Units which may be used to plant Frankincense or Myrrh appear at your Capital.}} Gold. * 1 Magistrate |rewards = Burial Tombs yield +2 Culture.}} Production. |option2name=Indeed, it must be repaired. |option2details=Lose 200 Gold.}} Gold. |option2name=We must decorate our public works with it. |option2details=Gain a source of Turqoise |option3name=It must be ground up and used to honour the Gods! |option3details=Gain 400 Faith/30 Piety)Rise to Power: Piety.}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now drawing in heiroglyphs and clamouring for frankincense and myrrh! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Sukritact: Art (Leaderscene, Unique Unit Icon, Resource Icons) * Janboruta: Art (Civ Icon, Leader Icon, Leaderscene). * Regalman: Art (Map), Research (City/Spy Lists). * Barathor: Art (Resource Icon) * Natan: Research (Event) * TRO: Research (Event) * Skaz881: ''Graphics (Resources).Resource Reskins * ''Wolfdog: Graphics (UU). * Derek & Brandon Fiechter: MusicCleopatra Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Mesopotamic Cultures Category:Egypt Category:Trade Route Civilizations Category:We Love the King Day Civilizations Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III